The Mouse Genetics Core (MGC) will include one full time research technician fully trained and engaged in the production and maintenance of gene-targeted and transgenic mouse models proposed in the individual projects. The MGC unit will consist of laboratory facilities including necessary equipment and space in a pathogen- free mouse-specific vivarium, as detailed below. The Mouse Genetics Core will be required for the production, husbandry, and dissemination of the mouse model systems described in this Program Project.